Ackerman
by Coco107
Summary: Ella es una Ackerman, y hasta donde Kenny, su tutor, le ha dicho es signo de mala fortuna, malas decisiones y autosabotaje. Después de un accidente, Mikasa no puede evitar pensar en los pasos que la han traído hasta este punto. Durante años se ha esforzado en no pensar, en seguir adelante, en ser más fuerte, pero vivir en negación solo ha sido una excusa más para no ser feliz.


**Disclaimer** : Shingeki no Kyojin es creación de Isayama Hajime.

 **Nota** : Este es mi bebé, hace meses esta historia está en mi cabeza y he pensado en cada palabra de este capítulo. Esta es una historia sobre Mikasa. Jean, Armin, Eren, Levi, cada uno tiene un papel que cumplir, cada uno está aquí porque son importantes y no sé aún si hay una pareja definitiva. Sé que necesito sacarlo de mi sistema y que quizá ahora pueda terminar mi no-abandonada "La Bella y la Bestia".

.

* * *

.

 _Abre los ojos._

 _¿Ahora?_

 _Ahora._

Todo pasó rápido, muy rápido, demasiado rápido. Su mano izquierda dolía y tenía mucho frío, pero nada era más asfixiante que el reflejo de las luces colándose por sus parpados semi-abiertos. No podía abrir bien los ojos, las dos veces que lo intentó sintió como si la cabeza le fuera a estallar.

 _Abre los ojos._

Estaba demasiado confundida para entender qué ocurría. Cada músculo, articulación y hueso se sentía pesado; no era exactamente como cuando le pateaban el trasero en karate, pero era lo más parecido que recordaba. ¿Dónde estaba? La superficie era dura y sentía cómo se le clavaban pedacitos de algo, intentó acomodarse pero al usar la mano, volvió a caer en la misma posición. Algo escocía en su muñeca izquierda y escuchó un gemido; aunque no estaba segura de nada, no parecía provenir de ella.

 _Mikasa._

 _¿Me escuchas? Abre los ojos._

¿Qué había ocurrido? Eren hablaba sobre su nuevo empleo… ¿o su nueva novia? Armin estaba buscando en la radio algo que le gustara a los tres. Recordaba el perfil sonriente de Armin mientras le decía algo sobre la nieve y una maldición de Eren, antes de sentir cómo todo daba vueltas. ¿Estaba soñando? Todo era confuso, como cuando era pequeña y se despertaba aturdida sin saber donde se encontraba. Su boca tenía gusto a metal y algo le escurría por la frente. Quería acurrucarse y dormir, pero soñar otra cosa; quizá entonces su cuerpo dejaría de doler.

 _Abre los ojos, Mikasa._

 _Maldita sea Mikasa, abre los ojos._

Esa voz… Algo dentro de ella luchaba contra el cansancio. Lo intentó una vez más pero la luz la cegaba, así que se acomodó sobre su espalda, al menos descansaba el peso de su cuerpo. Extendió la mano para desviar la luz, y el frío la hizo estremecerse. ¿Era diciembre?

 _Mikasa…_

"¿Mikasa? ¿Estás bien?... ¿Eren?"

Mikasa abrió los ojos y vio la mirada azul de Armin clavarse en ella, el miedo en sus ojos dio paso a una tensa calma. La camioneta de Eren estaba de cabeza, Mikasa estaba tendida en el techo que debía estar sobre el asfalto. Los vidrios del vehículo habían estallado y era eso lo que la joven había sentido al intentar incorporarse. Habían perdido el control, la camioneta había dado un par de vueltas y afortunadamente Mikasa llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, al igual que Eren y Armin. Lo que no quedaba claro era por qué Mikasa no estaba sujeta al asiento como Armin. Se incorporó lentamente y sintió humedad en su rostro; un escozor la hizo retirar la mano de su rostro y supo que la humedad era sangre. Tanta como para cubrirle el rostro.

"Armin, estoy bien. Tengo una herida en la cabeza, pero no parece ser algo serio. ¿Tú, cómo estás? ¿Estás herido?"

"No logro soltar el cinturón. Yo estoy bien, Mikasa, pero…"

"¡Eren!"

Todo cobró sentido para Mikasa en ese momento. ¡El impacto había sido del lado de Eren! En cuestión de segundos, Mikasa, se movió a la parte delantera de la camioneta y olvidó por completo el dolor y aturdimiento. Eren estaba semiconsciente y había mucha sangre. Su corazón se detuvo por un instante presa de un pánico que no sentía desde hacía muchos años. No tenía tiempo para llorar, no era momento para ponerse emocional. Pero no pudo negar que sentir el pulso del joven, aunque débil, le permitió respirar. Soltó a Armin y sacó a Eren del vehículo. Armin pidió una ambulancia y llamó al Dr. Jaeger. Los paramédicos intentaron, sin éxito, revisarla. Su terquedad llegaba a ser irritante, pero terminó cediendo gracias al aun más terco Armin. El joven, que nunca se dejaba llevar por la testarudez de su amiga, la convenció para que suturaran la herida en su frente.

Era una tarde muy fría. Mientras llevaban a Eren al quirófano, Mikasa se refugió en el calor de su bufanda, intentando despejar su mente y olvidar por un instante su migraña. Necesitaba estar alerta, la mitad de las cosas que el médico les explicó eran confusas; lo único importante era que Eren estuviera bien y mientras no saliera de la cirugía ella no podía estar tranquila. Se quedó sentada en silencio, temiendo lo peor –ella siempre temía lo peor-; fue entonces que notó el dolor en su muñeca. Armin estaba a su lado y vio que la joven intentaba cerrar el puño sin éxito. Levantó con delicadeza la mano de Mikasa y se alarmó al ver la hinchazón y lo rojo de la articulación. Mikasa era la mujer más testaruda que conocía, no, Mikasa era el ser humano más testarudo que conocía. El Dr. Jaeger y él prácticamente tuvieron que obligarla para que la atendieran. Era una verdadera fortuna que a él mismo no le hubiera pasado nada, viendo la gravedad de las heridas de Eren y los golpes en el rostro de Mikasa, además de lo que parecía ser una fractura en la muñeca. El Dr. Jaeger insistió en que se quedaran en observación luego de enterarse que la joven se había golpeado la cabeza. Como siempre, Armin logró superar la, para otros impenetrable, barrera de su necedad. Si igual se iban a quedar esperando a Eren, qué más daba que fuera como pacientes.

La cirugía tardó horas. Cada segundo Armin y Mikasa sostenían sus manos rezando a cualquier dios que los escuchara para que Eren estuviera bien. Mikasa quería ser fuerte para ambos, pero el miedo de perderlo era más fuerte que ella. Aun así, solo Armin sabía cuan afectada que estaba. No era difícil suponerlo, a pesar de la calma en su rostro, ella adoraba a Eren, tanto como él mismo. Además, Mikasa, era la clase de persona que estaba tan acostumbrada a que todo saliera mal a su alrededor que no se permitía tener esperanzas; excepto por Eren. Eren y Armin eran una excepción en su vida. Ellos se habían colado en la vida de la joven cuando era aun muy joven, cuando sus pérdidas comenzaban a acumularse, antes de cerrar su corazón al resto del mundo. Antes de considerarse a sí misma como un amuleto de mala suerte.

Cuando por fin trasladaron a Eren a una habitación, Mikasa y Armin lo esperaban. Eren estaba apenas consciente, lo suficiente al menos para buscar con la mirada a sus amigos y pedirles disculpas. Ninguno de ellos lo culpaba; las calles estaban congeladas y bastante hizo al maniobrar para que el impacto fuera de su lado. Armin recordaba haber visto de reojo cómo, Mikasa, desde el asiento de atrás uso su brazo para proteger a Eren tanto como le fue posible. Levantó la vista y la vio sonreírle y mirarlo de la misma forma que lo había hecho desde que eran niños, cuando no quería que le dijera algo a Eren. No necesitaba decir más, Armin siempre guardaba silencio cuando ella se lo pedía. Eren era la debilidad de Mikasa, ella la de Armin, así habían funcionado desde un inicio. Tampoco era necesario que Armin dijera algo, los verdes e intensos ojos de Eren recorrían el rostro de Mikasa; el hermoso rostro de la joven estaba cubierto de golpes y las heridas en su sien y pómulo estaban vendadas de manera poco sutil. Cuando el joven, lleno de culpa, bajó la mirada, se fijó en la férula en la mano izquierda de la joven. La mano iba a sanar, Mikasa tenía un metabolismo que resultaba impresionante, pero Armin estaba seguro que la cicatriz en su rostro iba a ser evidente.

El día después del accidente, el Dr. Jaeger les dio el alta y solo se quedaron en el hospital para acompañar a Eren. El estado del joven aun era delicado, pero su infinita perseverancia siempre se imponía. Eso era lo que le daba tranquilidad a Mikasa, Eren nunca se daba por vencido. Era tanta la fuerza de voluntad que tenía, que estaba relatando nuevamente la historia que les contaba cuando tuvieron el accidente en medio de risas. Estaban distraídos cuando escucharon pasos que llegaban a la habitación. Mikasa levantó la vista y se encontró con la de su tío. Kenny se acercó, tomó la barbilla de la joven entre sus manos para inspeccionar el rostro que lo miraba como siempre, inexpresivo; y se levantó de hombros.

"Quizá, ahora que la mercancía está dañada, sonrías más chiquilla."

Mikasa retiró su rostro de las manos de su tío. Kenny no era exactamente su tío, hasta su cumpleaños número dieciocho fue su tutor. El padre de Mikasa y Kenny habían sido algo así como primos segundos. Mikasa nunca se interesó en el árbol familiar y lo único que sabía era que los Ackerman estaban divididos en varias ramas; Kenny pertenecía a una y su padre a otra. Al morir los padres de Mikasa, Kenny la había " _heredado_ "; al menos eso es lo que le decía todo el tiempo. Si en algo todos estaban de acuerdo era que, Kenny Ackerman, era todo menos material de padre. En cuanto decidió que él no estaba hecho para cuidar de la niña, la llevó con su hermana, Kuschel; antes que no tuviera más opción que regresar por ella. La vida de Mikasa cambió tanto en últimos catorce años que le costaba reconocer la alegre niña que alguna vez había sido.

Sus padres murieron en un accidente cuando ella tenía nueve años y durante tres meses estuvo bajo el cuidado del abogado de su padre, Dot Pixis. Ese fue el tiempo que tardó Pixis en encontrar a quien habían designado como tutor de la niña. Mikasa nunca entendió por qué sus padres la habían dejado bajo la tutela de Kenny. Desde que murieron se acostumbró a escuchar que él era lo más cercano que tenía a su familia; aunque nunca lo había aceptado como tal, tampoco lo discutía. Para Mikasa su verdadera familia eran Armin y Eren.

.

-x-

 _Conocer a Kenny Ackerman no era el recuerdo más dulce de Mikasa, en cuanto la vio, tomó la mejilla de la pequeña e inspeccionó su rostro, de la misma forma que había hecho en el hospital._

 _"Te pareces mucho a tu madre y muy poco a los Ackerman. Quizá tu si tengas buena suerte, chiquilla."_

 _Si se tomaba en cuenta que sus padres habían muerto, que se sentía sola, que iba a mudarse y abandonar su casa y la vida que conocía, y que su guardián la veía con frialdad, Mikasa no se sentía particularmente afortunada; pero no dijo nada. No dijo prácticamente nada durante el tiempo en que Kenny decidió jugar a la casa con la chiquilla que estaba bajo su cuidado. Mikasa se acostumbró a estar sola; Kenny salía constantemente de viaje y la dejaba con la niñera de turno. Durante casi dos años vivió con Kenny. Tenía tan solo nueve años cuando sus padres murieron, casi nunca veía a Kenny, y era demasiado solitaria y callada como para hacer amigos. Siempre había sido introvertida y tímida, pero en vida de sus padres no había sido un verdadero problema. Tenía recuerdos confusos de esos años, Kenny hablaba muy poco con ella; él tampoco sabía qué hacer con la pequeña niña de enormes ojos negros, que lo miraba llena de preguntas, sin nunca hacer ninguna._

 _Por las noches, Mikasa, se refugiaba bajo las cobijas con una lámpara y su libro de cuentos, recordando la voz de su padre contándole historias fantásticas, antes que ella se quedara dormida. En el colegio no tenía amigos, no sabía cómo relacionarse con otros niños y extrañaba a Ymir, la pecosa y precoz niña con la que jugaba en su otra escuela, en su otra vida. No ayudaba que fuera diferente al resto; poco a poco los otros niños la fueron excluyendo y ella no supo con quién hablar o cómo evitarlo. Por lo menos se acostumbró al viejo edificio en el que vivía Kenny, el pequeño cuarto que designó para ella se sentía vacío, sin el dosel que caía sobre su otra cama, ni la librera llena de los libros que su madre le compraba, sin su cofre lleno de juegos y los rompecabezas que a ella tanto le gustaban. Pero su habitación tenía una puerta mágica que llevaba al techo del edificio; Mikasa solía salir, sin autorización, a ver las estrellas. Nunca le pidió permiso a Kenny, en el fondo, la niña tenía más miedo que a él no le importara, que a que le dijera que no._

 _Mikasa amaba ese lugar, en un inicio con paredes desnudas y sin juguetes. Poco a poco lo llenó con pequeños detalles, dibujos que ella misma hacía, tesoros que encontraba, el par de recuerdos que guardaba de sus padres, su maleta que hacía las veces de mesita de té, el viejo conejo de trapo que siempre la acompañaba, uno o dos juguetes armables que Kenny le había comprado en un intento por cumplir con las expectativas del viejo abogado. Un día, su tutor llegó a su casa y le dijo que empacara sus cosas, la tomó de la mano y volvieron a subirse a un tren. Tampoco entonces Mikasa preguntó qué pasaba, o a dónde iban. Ella no pertenecía a ningún lugar._

 _Ese viaje en tren era un recuerdo que Mikasa atesoraba; no por Kenny, él no habló con ella, no es que ella estuviera dispuesta a hablar tampoco; desde que se conocieron su relación había sido así, se comunicaban con la menor cantidad de palabras posibles. Pero Kenny le compró un libro y la dejó en paz en la cabina. Mikasa no recordaba haberlo visto más que al llegar a su destino, y por eso sí estaba agradecida. En su soledad, Mikasa apreció el libro y la vista desde el tren; los amplios campos, las ciudades a lo lejos, la noche estrellada. Con cada kilómetro la vida que había vivido con sus padres quedaba más y más lejos, pero ya no se sentía tan sola. Aferrada al libro, se imaginaba que ella también recorría mundos con una oveja dentro de una caja con agujeros._

 _._

-x-

Mikasa sintió el agua fría en el rostro e inhaló fuerte. Vio su rostro frente al espejo y mientras se secaba con una toalla de papel, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué justamente ahora recordaba todo. ¿Cuántos años habían pasado? catorce desde la muerte de sus padres, ¿doce desde que había llegado a Trost? ¿Nueve desde que Kenny había regresado… o eran ocho? La única cuenta que no olvidaban era la de los últimos seis años. Se llevó la mano fracturada a la cabeza, su jaqueca había regresado con más intensidad. Su otra mano tomó instintivamente el dije en forma de rosa que se escondía bajo su bufanda. Respiró profundamente, tiró la toalla de papel y regresó a la habitación de Eren. Carla estaba sentada al lado de su hijo y en cuanto la vio, la llamó a su lado. Mikasa, más de una vez, se había sorprendido al darse cuenta que al pensar en su madre veía el rostro de Carla Jaeger.

¿Qué habría sido de su vida sin los Jaeger? ¿Sin Eren? ¿Sin Armin? ¿Sin Kuschel? ¿Sin… ?

"Mikasa, cariño, te ves muy cansada. ¿Tu cabeza?" La voz de la madre de Eren la despertó del letargo en que sus pensamientos la metían. Mikasa asintió y tomó la mano que le ofrecía, Carla retiró con dulzura un par de mechones que cubrían el rostro de la joven. "Grisha está por llegar, está muy aliviado que los tres estén bien… no te preocupes por Eren cariño, es demasiado cabeza dura como para darse por vencido. Cuando Grisha llegué, voy a llevarte a casa para que descanses. Se bien que no soy Armin, pero tampoco yo acepto un no por respuesta, señorita."

Mikasa hubiera querido quedarse junto a Eren, pero era muy poco lo que ella podía hacer, su amigo estaba fuera de peligro y solo necesitaba reposo para sanar. Además, le prometió a Armin descansar y estaba segura que él le había transmitido a Carla sus preocupaciones, además de las que ella siempre tenía por Mikasa. Armin iba a pasar por ella a casa de los Jaeger y la compañía de Carla le hacía bien. Se sorprendió sonriendo ante la idea; hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una comida casera caliente de verdad. Cada dos semanas, sin excepción, Eren se aparecía en la puerta de su departamento con vasijas llenas de comida que Carla le enviaba. Siempre le decía que no tenía que hacerlo, sabiendo que Carla no le haría caso alguno. Cuando Grisha llegó, volvió a preguntarle cómo se sentía, revisó sus vendajes y le recetó algo más fuerte para su migraña; era evidente, que su medicamento usual no estaba surtiendo efecto desde el accidente.

Tomó un baño caliente en una tina con sales aromáticas, que Carla preparó para ella. Al terminar se sentó a la mesa y agradeció en silencio que la madre de Eren la conociera tan bien y no le hubiera preguntado por el encuentro con Kenny. Mikasa estaba segura que se había topado con Kenny cuando éste salía de la habitación. Pero era mejor así, verlo solo empeoró su dolor de cabeza, y ya que el medicamento por fin hacía efecto no quería pensar en su tío, en los Ackerman, en nada que no fuera Eren y su recuperación.

Mikasa había pasado la mayor parte de su vida en Trost en casa de los Jaeger; las comidas calientes, las risas, todos los momentos alegres que se supone que deben vivirse, habían sido proporcionados por ellos. Carla habló con Grisha mientras ella estaba en el baño, y su esposo le confirmó que Eren estaba bastante mejor de lo esperado; había comido y estaba despierto hablando con él. Estando las cosas más tranquilas, Carla recordaba viejas historias de los tres chiquillos, mientras esperaban por Armin. Era agradable estar ahí, sentada en una mesa donde no se había sentido nunca ajena, con una mujer que siempre la había tratado como a su propia hija y a la que ella amaba como había amado a su madre y a Kuschel.

A pesar de las quejas de Carla para que descansara, Mikasa se empecinó en ayudarle, muñeca fracturada o no. Estaba frente a la ventana cuando algo llamó su atención. Desde la parte trasera de la casa de los Jaeger se veía la casa de Kuschel, la casa en la que había vivido. Una luz estaba encendida, la joven hubiera jurado que nadie vivía en la casa desde que ella se fue. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle a Carla, pero no quería saber la respuesta. O era que Kenny la había vendido o arrendado, o él mismo estaba viviendo en ese lugar. No quería encontrárselo dos veces el mismo día. No cuando no se lo había encontrado dos veces en el mismo año. Algún día iba tener que dejar ir a sus fantasmas, o como decía Armin, sacar los esqueletos del armario, pero no ese día. No cuando los recuerdos la estaban afectando más de lo normal. En ese año, era muy poco lo que había pensado en su infancia, en sus padres, en Kuschel, en Kenny; se obligó a dejar de pensar, pero sonrió con tristeza, ojalá hubiera sido tan simple como quería creer.

Desde que cumplió veintidós años, todo parecía menos confuso. Terminó la universidad y encontró trabajo en una editorial. Trabajaba mucho, tenía pocos amigos, pero de alguna forma se había hecho de un "novio"; con todo y las comillas, porque Mikasa no era alguien que pudiera tener algo serio con nadie, o al menos de eso se había convencido. Mikasa no estaba segura de estar enamorada de Jean, pero él la hacía sentir bien, más ligera; Jean, de alguna extraña manera la había convencido que podía estar bien, sin hacerla sentir atrapada. A veces se preguntaba si no era demasiado egoísta con él. Cuando Jean supo del accidente, casi dejo todo por ir al hospital; ella tuvo que convencerlo que estaba bien. Además, él estaba en un viaje de trabajo y ella solo tenía golpes sin importancia. Le prometió dejar que la cuidara cuando regresara a la ciudad, a cambio de quedarse donde estaba y no poner en peligro su empleo; incluso le aseguró que iba a quedarse un par de noches en su departamento.

Mikasa no había reparado en que llevaba un buen rato viendo fijamente la luz en la casa de los Ackerman. Todo era demasiado parecido a la primera noche que llegó con Kenny.

.

-x-

 _El tren se detuvo y poco después entró Kenny a la cabina, ella tenía listas las maletas y su tío se quedó viéndola sorprendido, no comprendía cómo esa pequeña niña había bajado las maletas por sí misma, sonrió y le despeinó la cabeza._

 _"No cabe duda que eres una Ackerman. Quizá no seas tan afortunada como creía." Mikasa fijó en él sus ojos negros y no supo si darle las gracias o no._

 _Lo primero que Mikasa notó fue el nombre de la calle, Shiganshina Av.; lo segundo fue la discusión entre su tío y el taxista. Al final de una disputa sin sentido, Mikasa y su tío terminaron caminando hacia su destino. La niña caminaba tomada de la mano de Kenny, si es que puede llamarse caminar al trote al que las largas piernas de Kenny la obligaban. Estaba oscureciendo y Mikasa no pudo evitar fijarse en un par de niños que estaban jugando; el más pequeño tenía el cabello rubio y sostenía un libro mientras corría, el otro tenía los ojos más verdes que hubiera visto Mikasa. Los ojos que veía le recordaban al mar, el de la vez que había estados con sus padres nadando cerca de los corales. Estaba tan absorta en ellos que se distrajo al caminar y terminó en el suelo; Kenny se detuvo cuando sintió el peso de su sobrina colgar de su brazo. Mikasa se había recogido y abrazaba una de sus rodillas._

 _El bonito vestido blanco estaba poniéndose rojo a la altura de la rodilla. Una mujer se acercó y se puso de rodillas junto a la niña, les ofreció limpiarla y curarla en su casa. Esa era la primera vez que Mikasa recordaba que Kenny se hubiera tomado un segundo para pensar en ella –solía estar segura que había sido la única-. Carla Jaeger la curó con mucho cuidado e intentaba charlar con ella, pero Mikasa estaba demasiado distraída viendo a los niños que estaban en la cocina de una casa que ella no conocía, hablando en voz baja mientras la veían; mientras una mujer que nunca antes había visto, le decía que iba a dolerle un poco. Si le había dolido, Mikasa no lo demostró. Sus ojos seguían fijos en los niños que la observaban._

 _"Es mi hijo, Eren, y ese de ahí, es Armin, su mejor amigo y nuestro vecino. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

 _"… Mikasa… Mikasa Ackerman."_

 _"Eren, saluda a Mikasa." El dueño de los ojos verdes que la habían observado, dio un paso atrás. "¡Eren Jaeger!"_

 _"Hola Mikasa, mucho gusto en conocerte. Soy Armin." Mikasa sonrió con timidez y levantó su mano para estrechar la que ofrecía Armin en un gesto que imitaba a los adultos. Mikasa repasaba en su mente los nombres que acababa de escuchar, Armin… Eren. Por algún motivo le daban una sensación de familiaridad que hacía mucho no sentía._

 _._

-x-

"Hace ya muchos años, ¿no?" Las palabras de Carla la hicieron reaccionar y regresar del viaje que su memoria se empeñaba que hiciera. Volvió a fijarse en la luz, pero había desaparecido.

"Desde que llegué a Trost." Carla acarició suavemente el hombro de Mikasa.

"Tienes que contarme todo de ese guapo novio tuyo."

"¿Guapo novio?"

Carla puso un par de tazas de humeante café y retiraba las galletas de la bandeja en la que se enfriaban. Señaló la silla frente a ella y Mikasa volvió a sonreír. Siempre fue igual; Carla era su confidente, quien le daba consejos sobre su vida amorosa… al menos respecto a los dos "novios" que había tenido. Era agradable tener alguien con quien conversar. No era que Armin y Eren no la escucharan, fue Armin quien la obligó a ir a su primer cita con Jean, y sospechaba que fue la mente maestra detrás del "evento", como él mismo lo llamaba. Eren era quien más la fastidiaba con el tema de los novios. Pero con Eren ese tema siempre fue complicado, después de todo siempre estuvieron un poquito enamorados; lo suficiente como para que se pusieran celosos por las relaciones del otro –lo que siempre negaban-. Pero no tanto como para que decidieran dar un paso adelante con una posible relación entre ellos. Y Armin, su hermoso y brillante Armin, entendía de relaciones sentimentales tanto como ella.

"Eren insiste en que tiene cara de caballo. Pero tú y yo sabemos que mi hijo no es el más objetivo en este tema, así que debo suponer que es todo lo contrario."

"Jean está bien, y no, no tiene cara de caballo." La risita en boca de Mikasa, llenó de interés a Carla, más del que ya tenía. "Es mi novio, pero no es mi novio…"

"Mikasa Ackerman, lo estás haciendo otra vez, ¿no es verdad?"

"¿Hacer qué?"

"Sabotearte." Mikasa estaba demasiado pendiente del líquido en su tasa, y Carla lo tomó como el permiso que necesitaba para seguir hablando. "Pasó lo mismo con Marco. Eso de mi novio que no es mi novio. En ese momento tenía todo el sentido del mundo, tú y Eren aún no habían resuelto lo que sea que tuvieran que resolver. Pero después, cuando…"

"Carla…"

"No voy a mencionarlo, ya bien sé que ese tema está prohibido. Pero haces lo mismo, una y otra vez." Sirvió otra galleta en el plato de Mikasa y sonreía a ver que la joven se limpiaba los dedos con la boca antes de tomarla. "Cariño, ¿por qué te cuesta tanto darte permiso de ser feliz?"

¿Era eso? ¿Mikasa realmente no se daba permiso de ser feliz? Carla no era la primera que se lo había dicho, Annie siempre lo estaba repitiendo, solo que en una forma mucho menos cariñosa y sin galletas de por medio. Kenny tenía su propia versión del tema, la había escuchado todos los años que estuvieron juntos. Su tío lo llamaba el Verdadero Legado Ackerman, parafraseando la herencia familiar; también lo llamaba el Sabotaje Ackerman. En cuanto algo bueno aparecía en su vida, ella lo echaba a perder. Su última gran discusión fue precisamente por ese tema. Mikasa (Go-dan), había renunciado al equipo olímpico de karate-do y (Shihan) Kenny –Jyu-dan-, no se lo perdonaba.

También se lo dijo Jean la mañana después de su primera noche juntos. Mikasa estaba recogiendo sus cosas, intentando no despertarlo, tan ansiosa por salir de la habitación que no reparó en que la seguía con la vista. Algo en los ojos de Jean que le recordó a ella misma, años atrás, al ver que alguien estaba igual de ansioso por salir de su vida. Intentó articular una disculpa, pero las manos de él se extendieron para tomar la suya y le pidió que se quedara, de tal manera que a Mikasa le resultó imposible negarse. Mientras las manos de Jean reabrían los botones que ella acababa de cerrar y su boca recorría su cuello de forma asombrosamente familiar, lo escuchó decir una y otra vez que se diera permiso de ser feliz y que lo dejara quererla. Mikasa no estaba segura si se había quedado con él porque se había dado permiso de ser feliz, o porque no se lo había dado. Nunca se imaginó que justamente Jean se iba a abrir paso en su vida. Ella, que siempre decía que su corazón no tenía espacio para nadie más, que creía que no estaba lista; siempre fría, inexpresiva, testaruda, necia, distante, con demasiados capítulos sin cierre en su vida. Ella, Mikasa Ackerman, comenzaba a preguntarse si realmente podía ser feliz.

La conversación no fue larga, pero si agradable. Hablar con Carla siempre ponía a Mikasa de mejor humor, además, el medicamento había hecho efecto y su cabeza se sentía cada vez menos como una olla a presión.

.

-x-

 _"… Ese dolor de cabeza no es normal. Deberías ir al médico."_

 _"Estoy bien."_

 _"No. No estás bien."_

 _"Creí que ya te ibas."_

 _"¿Podrías escucharme un segundo?"_

 _"¿Para qué?"_

 _"Mocosa, es en serio."_

 _Mikasa levantó la vista y la clavó en él. Había algo en su mirada que ella no entendía, pero eso era normal; no importaba cuántas veces lo intentara, Levi nunca la dejaba entrar por completo en su vida. Mikasa quería creer que lo conocía, pero esa vez, menos que nunca entendía sus acciones. Estaba herida, sabía perfectamente que él leía en sus ojos más de lo que ella quería, más de lo que ella nunca iba a leer en los de él. Lo vio extender la mano para mover el mechón que cubría sus ojos. Mikasa se preguntaba si Levi iba a confirmar lo que sabía que él sospechaba, y si esa confirmación iba a cambiar su decisión… Nunca llegó a saberlo. El celular de Levi estaba en la mesa, al lado de Mikasa; cuando sonó, los dos se fijaron en la pantalla. Levi nunca llegó a retirar el mechó y a ver los ojos de Mikasa. Ella cerró los ojos y se levantó sin volver la vista. No, Mikasa Ackerman nunca iba a saber la respuesta._

 _"Te está esperando. Buen viaje."_

 _Al pasar por la puerta vio la maleta. Mikasa habría jurado, hasta hacía unos minutos, que su cabeza iba a explotar, pero tenían razón, el dolor más grande termina por opacar al menor. Su corazón parecía querer salir de su pecho y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas… era una sensación extraña, lejana. La última vez que había llorado fue frente una tumba. Se secó las lágrimas y salió corriendo, no quería que él la viera llorando; él menos que nadie. Llegó a casa de los Jaeger y corrió hasta el cuarto de Eren; estaba aún en pijama y en cuanto la vio lo supo. Mikasa se refugió en él, como de costumbre. Pero esta vez Eren no sabía qué hacer. Mikasa nunca lloraba, no desde lo de Kuschel._

 _"Miks, vas a ver como regresa antes que te des cuenta."_

 _"No va a regresar."_

 _"¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te dijo algo?" La sintió negar con la cabeza, al igual que sintió las lágrimas que mojaban su camisa._

 _"Todos se van y nunca regresan, Eren."_

 _Se aferró a sus brazos, al calor que encontraba siempre en él y clavó sus ojos en los ojos que le recordaban que el mundo podía ser un mejor lugar, sin animarse a pedir en voz alta lo que su mirada suplicaba. No necesitaba hacerlo, Eren sonrió para ella y mientras la abrazaba le repetía despacio que él nunca iba a dejarla._

 _._

-x-

"Tierra llamando a Mikasa." La joven sabía exactamente quien la llamaba; Armin, tenía esa forma tan peculiar de llamar su atención cada vez que se ensimismaba. "¿Lista?"

Mikasa asintió y tomó la mano de Armin. Durante el camino Armin charlaba sin parar, intentando animarla. No era extraño que después de un encuentro con Kenny intentaran distraerla. Incluso Eren, medio dormido por la anestesia, lo había intentado. ¿Era tan evidente que el tema la afectaba? Mikasa no tenía más alternativa que suponer que sí, viendo la forma en la que todos reaccionaban, caminando de puntillas como si cualquier cosa pudiera quebrarla. Claro que no era solo de Kenny de quien intentaban no hablar, era evidente que obviado un tema, obviaban el otro. La joven sacudió la cabeza desechando sus pensamientos, lo último que necesitaba era seguir recordando un pasado que ya nada tenía que ver con su vida.

"¿Mikasa? ¿Estás bien?"

"Sí, solo estoy cansada. Han sido días demasiado largos."

El baño que había tomado en casa de los Jaeger había dejado de hacer efecto y sentía el cuerpo pesado. El accidente, la condición de Eren, sus propias heridas, encontrarse a Kenny, todos sus recuerdos, el insoportable dolor de cabeza… se sentía emocional y físicamente desgastada. Se acomodó en el asiento y contempló el cielo nublado. Fue entonces que reparó en algo que hasta ese momento no le había parecido relevante, ¿qué hacía Kenny en el hospital? ¿Los Jaeger le habían avisado? No, Carla le hubiera dicho. ¿La policía o el hospital? Pero hacía mucho él había dejado de ser su contacto de emergencias, aunque todos en el hospital sabían quién era ella, a quien hubieran llamado era a Grisha y él ya estaba ahí. ¿Estará enfermo? La última posibilidad le parecía irreal, Kenny no se enfermaba ni de gripa. Los malos hábitos son difíciles de romper, Mikasa nunca había sido precisamente cercana a Kenny, pero no podía evitar preocuparse por él. Su relación con Kenny era uno de esos malos hábitos imposibles de romper.

.

-x-

 _"¿Ackerman? ¿Familiares de Kuschel Ackerman?"_

 _"Es mi Hermana. ¿La conoce?" Carla estaba encantada con la idea que Mikasa fuera a vivir cerca, no solo conocía a Kuschel, al parecer eran amigas._

 _Ya era tarde por la noche cuando tocaron la puerta. Mikasa estaba medio dormida y no entendió mucho de lo que ocurría. Entre sueños escuchó una conversación en la que la mencionaba a ella y a sus padres. Al despertar, no sabía dónde se encontraba, era una habitación mediana, con un decorado bastante austero. No tenía nada que ver con la que había sido su habitación cuando vivían sus padres, ni la habitación con la puerta mágica en la que vivió hasta hacía una noches. Estaba asustada pero no estaba segura si era buena idea llamar a su tío, la primera noche en casa de Kenny había pasado algo similar y al final él la había regañado. Aun así, se armó de valor y salió del cuarto. Tenía una pijama azul con cohetes, que no le pertenecía, y abrazaba a su conejito como dándose valor._

 _Bajó dos pisos hasta llegar a la cocina con la esperanza de encontrarse con Kenny. La casa estaba impecablemente limpia y olía a flores, todo estaba en su sitio y a ella le daba miedo romper algo o tocarlo siquiera. En uno de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes vio a Kenny, se veía mucho más joven, pero tenía la misma sonrisa irónica que ella conocía. Recordaba la sala y la puerta por la que habían entrado, y escuchó voces que venían de otra habitación, a la que se dirigió. Sentados en la cocina estaban un joven y una mujer, le daban la espalda y Mikasa solo podía ver la hermosa y larga cabellera negra. El corazón le dio un salto al recordar a su mamá y caminó nerviosa, pero se quedó parada al llegar a la barra que separaba la cocina del comedor, demasiado asustada como para seguir avanzando. Muchas noches había soñado con la cocina de su propia casa, con sus padres charlando y tomando sidra caliente._

 _"Tse. ¿Vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?"_

 _"Levi…"_

 _"¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones?"_

 _"¡Levi!" La mujer le dio un ligero golpe en la mano y volvió el rostro a Mikasa. La mirada de la niña se volvió a llenar de tristeza al comprobar que no era su madre y su corazón de rompió otro poco. "Debe estar cansada, fue un largo viaje."_

 _"¿Tan cansada como para olvidar sus modales?"_

 _Mikasa recordó las palabras que su madre siempre le decía y dio un par de pasos hasta quedar de pie entre ellos, extendió la mano hacia el joven y habló con timidez, pero sin titubeos._

 _"Buenos días. Soy Mikasa Ackerman, un placer conocerte." Al decirlo, extendió la mano, de la misma forma que había visto hacer a Armin._

 _"Hola Mikasa, ayer estabas muy cansada y no tuvimos tiempo de hablar. Yo soy Kuschel, y él es mi hijo, Levi."_

 _Kuschel estaba encantada con el gesto de la niña y estrechó su mano. Levi, por su parte, la observaba son una expresión que se asemejaba a la de ella, ligeramente inexpresiva, pero lo suficientemente desafiante. Por fin, levantó el escrutinio y estrechó la mano que Mikasa se negaba a bajar._

 _"¿Dónde está Kenny?" Kuschel la había sentado y preparaba un plato con cereal. Levi y su madre cruzaron la mirada de forma significativa._

 _"Se fue hace una horas Mikasa." La niña permaneció inexpresiva, y salvó un ligero 'Oh', no dijo nada. "De ahora en adelante vas a vivir con nosotros."_

 _Era extraña la forma en la que Mikasa reaccionaba, o más bien no reaccionaba. Levi no había dejado de observarla ni por un instante y le sorprendía cómo alguien tan pequeño y frágil, se mantenía firme ante una noticia que hubiera hecho llorar a cualquier otro. Al terminar de comer Levi y Mikasa levantaron la mesa y él iba a lavar los platos y le dijo que podía ir a ver la televisión, pero ella se quedó para secarlos. Fue una tarea silenciosa, ella comenzaba a acostumbrarse a pasar de un lugar a otro, de unas manos a otras. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo iba a estar con Kuschel y Levi antes que se aburrieran de ella y la enviaran a otra parte._

 _"Hey, mocosa. Vas a estar mejor con nosotros, te lo prometo." Levi no despegaba la vista de lo que estaba haciendo, pero sus palabras reconfortaron a Mikasa y la niña, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió con verdadera calma._

 _._

-x-

Mikasa cerró los ojos, eran demasiados recuerdos, demasiadas emociones. Intentó en vano desviar sus pensamientos, pero resultaba imposible.

Todos siempre se marchan.

Quizá por eso ella tampoco se quedaba. Después de todo era una Ackerman.


End file.
